Promises
by Sonny Quinn
Summary: Face is the only one left. Murdock begs Face not to let the Jazz die. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE A-TEAM MOVIE OR TV SHOW.
1. Chapter 1

Face stepped out of his corvette and carefully shut the door. He slowly walked toward the large gray building that housed the VA Hospital. He had gotten a call earlier from the Doctor telling him that Murdock had had another relapse. Face sighed as he climbed the front steps. Ever since BA had died, Murdock had been slipping in and out of depression. Then, a couple of months earlier he had gotten an bad cold and after Face had taken him to the hospital, they had discovered several self-inflicted wounds on Murdock's arms and chest. Murdock had refused to talk about it and he had been readmitted to the VA Mental Hospital for treatment. Now, for the eighth time, Murdock was back in the main hospital. This time it was for pneumonia.

Face sighed again. He and Murdock were both getting old. His daily struggle with arthritis had been telling him that for years. Face chuckled softly. But, Murdock. Face shook his head. It had been nearly twenty-five years since the Team had been pardoned. Hannibal had died just a few years afterwards. And then BA had died two years before trying to protect a kid in a street fight turned gun fight. Murdock had been normal, for him, before BA's death...Face shook his head.

At the front desk he asked for the Captain's room number. When he reached the room he opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Standing at the foot of the bed, Face watched Murdock as he slept. The oxygen made a soft hissing noise as Murdock's chest rose and fell. Face was shocked at Murdock's appearance. Even though he had just seen Murdock a couple of days before, now he looked different. He looked old. Worn out, tired, and sick. He had lost some weight too. Face took a deep breath and sat down in the chair placed by the side of the bed.

"Facey."

Face jumped when he heard Murdock say his name. "Hey, buddy! How ya doing?" Face couldn't mask the worry in his voice. "Doctor said you had another relapse."

"Docs always worry 'bout nothin'." Murdock tried to pout but winced instead as he pushed himself up higher in the bed. "We're doing great, aren't we Billy? Doc don't need to worry bout us. We'll be fine and dandy in no time flat!" Murdock said cheerfully as he motioned to where Billy was supposedly laying.

Face started at the name of Murdock's imaginary dog. Murdock hadn't mentioned Billy since BA's death. "Billy? What is Billy doing here?" Face asked. "Murdock, you know how the hospital staff feels about animals being in the rooms. Now how'd you get him in this time? And,,,,,," Face's voice trailed off.

Murdock's eyes clouded for a moment as he reached down to the foot of his where Billy was. "Billy came back. He,,,,,,,,, says it's,,, it's time to go." Murdock cautiously watched Face's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He might be crazy, but he knew that Face wasn't ready to hear what he needed to say.

Face appeared to have not heard what Murdock was implying. "Ah! Well, hey, Billy! You know, Murdock, Billy's right. It is time to leave. As soon as you're well, we're going on that fishing trip we've always planned. I know of some great places. And as soon as you can travel, you pick the spot,,,,"

"Face. I'm dying. There won't be a trip." Murdock softly interrupted. "It's over," he said sadly.

Face quickly stood up walked over to the window. He took a deep breath as he tried to process Murdock's meaning. "Murdock,,,,, no,,,,,,,"

Murdock tried to prop himself up on one arm. "Face. Listen to me." He said harshly. "It's over. Hannibal's gone. BA's gone. The Team is gone. The jazz went out when Hannibal died. Now, I'm dying. You will too." Murdock stared off into space as he spoke softly. "We're the last. The only ones left who remember. When we're gone, it's over." He paused and watched Face for a moment. He could see his best friend was struggling with what had been said. "Face." Murdock finally spoke again. "Face, please. Promise me something," He asked.

Face could hear the pleading and pain in Murdock's voice. He could sense that this was hurting Murdock even more than it was hurting him. "Murdock," Face slowly turned from the window to face his teammate. "Murdock,,,,."

"Face, promise. Please. Promise." Murdock pleaded.

Face walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Alright, Murdock. What do you want?" Face asked, swallowing the emotions he felt inside.

"Promise me. Don't ever forget. Don't let the jazz die with you. Please." Murdock sank back into the pillows, exhausted.

Face squeezed Murdock's shoulder before he answered. "I promise, Murdock. I promise." Tears threatened to fall as Face slowly lifted his hand from Murdock's shoulder. "Good bye, Murdock." Face said, wiping his eyes before continuing "Thanks, buddy. You were always there for me. You always cared."Face prepared to leave.

"Facey?"

Face turned and looked at his friend lying on the bed. Murdock's eyes were filled with pain. Face swallowed hard.

"Take care of Billy for me, will ya, Facey? You know how lonely he gets when I leave. Please? He won't cause any trouble. I promise."

Face took a deep breath and then walked back over to Murdock's bed. "Sure, Murdock. I'll take care of Billy for you." Face reached down and hugged Murdock and Murdock held him tightly.

"Goodbye, Face, goodbye."

Face let go of Murdock and left the room.

The next morning Face record a call from the hospital. Before the nurse even spoke, Face knew what she was calling about. She informed him that the Captain had died peacefully in his sleep. And that there was nothing the doctor could have done. After she had gone through normal procedures and had offered her sympathy, Face numbly hung up the phone. It was over. Murdock was gone. Last night had been their final goodbye. Murdock had known; he had seen. Never again would the lanky Captain bust though the door jabbering on about his invisible dog or The Golfball Liberation Movement. Murdock would no longer be there to tag along on scams, to tease him as Face got the girl's number along with the supplies. BA was gone. Hannibal was gone. Murdock,,,,,,, Face sank to the floor, sobs wracking his body. He was the only one left. The only one who remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the funeral Face drove out to Red Rock. It had been almost two years since he had last been out there. When Hannibal had died, his wife,Maggie, had returned to her medical practice there and many of the Team's things were stored in a small barn on her property. After Murdock's funeral,Maggie had decided to stay a few days with Kelly, so Face had told her he would drive up to her place to check on things. He had been looking for an excuse to come up to Red Rock alone, but now he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the past.

After checking the house, Face slowly made his way to the barn. After making quick work of the lock, he stepped inside and felt around for the light. Slowly he looked around. Everything was still the same as he and Murdock had left it after BA had died. The van. The guns against the wall. He walked around the van and stopped at the side door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and slid onto his old seat. The memories flooded into his mind as he sat there with his eyes closed. The smells, the sounds, the missions. How many times he had sat there, watching BA and Murdock bicker, and listened to another one of Hannibal's crazy plans. As Murdock had said, it was over. There would be no more missions. There would be no more crazy plans. But he was wrong about one thing. Face reached in his jacket and pulled out a notebook and a pen. The Jazz wasn't over. Not as long as he could still remember.

Face stayed in Red Rock for nearly a month. Each day he would sit in the van and write. He wrote about 'Nam. About how each member of the Team had come to meet Hannibal and how they had come to be known as The A-Team. He wrote about their time in the VC death camp. About how Hannibal never let them give up hope, no matter what the VC did to them. The Hanoi bank mission, the wrongful conviction and their subsequent escape. While he wrote, he could feel the Team. He could see them. Face chuckled as he wrote about the times he took Murdock along on the scams. The times Murdock or BA had gotten him out of a pinch. He remember busting Murdock out of the VA. You never knew what that crazy guy would do! He could hear BA growling and threatening because he had been knocked out and put on a plane again. Face groaned as he thought of all the plans gone wrong, but actually had gone completely according to plan. And Hannibal's, "I love it when a plan comes together." The "what plan?!" His pen slowed as he wrote about the time Murdock had taken a bullet for Hannibal. The thought of how he had slipped under Decker's nose and stolen the first aid kit. They had nearly lost Murdock that day. He wrote about Amy and Tawnia. Amy had loved being involved with his scams. She had been a quick learner and so had Tawnia. He wrote about Lynch, Decker, Fulbright, Briggs and all the others sent by the army to capture the Team. Hannibal had loved taunting each one. The chase wasn't complete until the Military had seen the look of glee on Hannibal's face after he had done the impossible. The Jazz. Face shook his head as he continued to write. He wrote about standing in front of the firing squad. One chance. And who knew if the crazy plan would work. It did work. Their lives were spared once more, but this time they had to work for Stockwell. A year of suicide missions. For what?! All for a pardon and no guarantee they would live long enough to see it. He wrote about Frankie. Not by choice did Frankie join the Team, but he pitched in and learned. Face rubbed his scar through his shirt as he wrote about the time he got shot at the restaurant where Murdock worked. He had almost died. He wrote about finding his father and the pain of nearly losing his friend because of it. Face then began to write about their lives after they were pardoned. Hannibal's marriage to Maggie and Murdock marrying Kelly. His own marriage. He wrote about BA's dream of a youth center finally coming true. The adjustment of not running had been strange, but they would still help people. It was not only because of the Jazz, but also they couldn't bear for good people to suffer because no one would stand for what was right.

Face carefully closed the last notebook. In it he had written about Hannibal's death. How the team had fallen apart. Then came BA's sudden death. He had died saving the life of a child. It was the way he would have wanted it. It had taken Face a long time to write about Murdock dying. It hurt. It always would. Murdock had been his best friend. His buddy. His death meant that Face was the last one. Their era was over. The race had been run. Face was the last one to really remember.

Face slowly climbed out the van. He looked around once more before closing the door. He ran his hand along the red stripe on the side of the van. Tears threatened to fall as he walked to the door. He turned for one last look before stepping outside. He closed the door firmly behind him. That was all the past. These notebooks were for the future. He had kept his promise. The Jazz wouldn't die.

Six months later~

It was a cold, November day, as an older woman stood staring at a fresh mound covering the casket of one her dearest friends. Everyone else had already left the cemetery, but Miss Allen had remained behind. In her hands she held a book and wiping away her tears she opened it to the title page. " 'The A-Team. The Team, The Plans, The Jazz.'" She read aloud. "Face," Amy said as she looked up from the book. "Here it is. Exactly the way you wanted it. It's your book. The Team's book. I wish you could have read it. It's just the way you wrote it. I finished it for you and it's published now. Hundreds of people will read it." She looked around at the three other headstones nearby. "You all may be gone. But you will always be alive in my heart and in this book. You can never die. The Jazz will never die." Amy wiped her eyes again. She sat down on the bench by Hannibal's headstone. "I love you all. And I'll never forget what you taught me." She opened the book again to the first chapter and began to read aloud. "In 1972, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Wanted by the government, they survived as soldiers of fortune. If you had a problem, if no one else would help, and if you could find them... maybe you could hire The A-Team."

I dedicate this book to Colonel John Smith. Better known to many as Hannibal, this man was not only my commanding officer, but also a father to me. He guided his men with a plan and he never left a man Sergeant B. A. Baracus. My friend and the best mechanic. He could build anything with just a few tools and supplies. Tough and mean on the outside, he always cared deeply for each memeber of the team. He also had a soft spot in his heart for kids and was always ready to hurt sucker who dared to hurt a Captain H. M. Murdock. My best friend. The man who convinced me to write this book. The best pilot to ever survive 'Nam. While he may have been crazy, but there wasn't a thing wrong with his heart.

~Lt. Templeton Peck~

I dedicate this book to The A-Team. Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Lieutenant Templeton "Face" Peck, Captain H. M. Murdock, and Sergeant B. A. Baracus. Betrayed by their country, but never betrayed by the loyalty they had for each other. Helping those who couldn't get help from the law, they stood for what was right. They thought as one, they acted as one, they were one. They are, The A-Team.

~Amy Amanda Allen~

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith

The End


End file.
